


Luce Dei Miei Occhi

by alucie_22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucie_22/pseuds/alucie_22
Summary: A very short blurb where Nico comes home for the summer, and Will couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 4





	Luce Dei Miei Occhi

**Author's Note:**

> Sei la luce dei miei occhi: you are the light of my eyes  
> Caro: Dear

It was evening in upstate New York in late spring when Nico got back from Camp Jupiter. It felt longer than ever since Will had seen him, and he was glad his boyfriend was back for the whole summer. He had their entire night planned out, so once his eyes landed on the short boy, his face split into a large grin and he bolted over to where Nico stood next to Chiron. Will came to a halt in front of the pair and smiled at each of them.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Solace, Good to see you!" Chiron said, cheerfully. "Well, Nico, I'll let you get settled in. If you have any questions about this month's training schedule, let me know."  
  
With that, he left the two campers alone and trotted back inside the big house.  
  
_Oh no_ Will thought. _What do I do? What do I say?_ Sure the whole evening was planned out, but he hadn't planned what he would say to the boy. Will's eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink in embarrassment.   
  
  
"Hey, Will." Nico said, after a few moments of silence.   
  
"Hey, sunshine." He said, shyly. "Lets head over to good old cabin thirteen."   
  
Nico nodded and cracked what just might have been the biggest smile he's smiled the entire year. Will let him lead the way to the Hades cabin. Though it was easily one of the newest cabins at camp, the wood still creaked a bit when they stepped on the porch. Though they were merely acquaintances at the time, Annabeth had a feeling that Nico would appreciate the detail of dark, old wood floors. And he did.   
  
From the look of the dark exterior, one would expect the inside to match. However, ever since Will and Nico started dating, there has been more and more incorporation of light and bright colors into the cabin. First it started with a few trinkets- keepsakes- from their dates, then Will drew a picture of a skull with light yellow and orange shading. When Nico took the canvas out of the bag, he started tearing up. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. After that, there were countless colorful additions to the cabin.   
  
"Well, what's the plan, caro?" Nico asked. After they were done unpack the few things that Nico brought back and forth between camps; "You sounded so excited when we talked on the phone, so lets get to it."  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we could have dinner down by the lake and then we could watch a movie. Nothing special. Just a night to ourselves before life gets wild again." He said, smiling. And so they did. Dinner was on a picnic blanket from the big house. They had pasta and some cookies that Will managed to whip up before Nico got back. They talked about what happened over the winter at Camp Half Blood that year- which surprisingly wasn't a lot- and what had been going on at Camp Jupiter. The best thing for them to talk about was what they wanted to do together in the coming months. Annabeth and Piper were working on constructing apartment buildings in the area that are highly protected especially for Half Bloods that are gradually moving into the 'Real World'.  
  
"We should get a dog. Or a cat. Either on is good as long as it's with you." Nico said, nuzzling his head into Will's heck. Will smiled and pulled the smaller boy into his lap. Nico yawned and continued, "And you can have all the plants you want. They'll take up all the extra space in our kitchen and I'll love it."  
  
"That sounds perfect Nic." Will said, kissing his head. He watched as Nico's eyes fluttered a few times before closing. Will immediately knew that there would be no movie tonight; Nico was far too tired. It had gotten late and the sun had long since set. Will smiled even bigger when he picked up Nico and carried him all the way back to the Hades Cabin.  
  
Upon arrival, Nico woke up from his little nap and struggled to get out of Will's grasp. To Will, Nico looked like an annoyed kitten. Chuckling, he let him down and followed him to the bed.  
  
"I still have your stuff from when you stayed here a while back." Nico said, handing him a pair of sweatpants. Will thanked him and found an extra toothbrush in the bathroom and got ready for bed alongside his boyfriend.  
  
They finished the routine in no time and soon enough they were cuddled on Nico's bed dosing off to sleep. The last exchange the two had that night was this:  
  
"Will?" Nico whispered.  
  
"Yes, sunshine?" Will asked.  
  
"Sei la luce dei miei occhi, caro." He said. Will smiled and kissed him squarely on the lips. He was glad to have him back. 

"I love you, Ghost King." Will replied. And with that, they went to bed.


End file.
